Fate-Warhammer
by Northwoods Dude
Summary: In a distant grim dark future there is only war. Every standard Terran day billions die on nameless worlds light-years away from home. In this universe many great men and stand well above others in terms of deeds. Meanwhile on Earth many thousands of years ago the Fifth Holy Grail War is about to begin but unlike the last ones, this war will summon heroes from the Grim Dark future.
1. The Summonings

Berserker

Ilya watched as Grandfather Oct looked over the servant that she summoned. Her servant was a true giant. His armor had multiple skulls and horns all over it, and was mostly red and black. His helmet had massive horns on it that were almost as long as one of his arms, which on their own were longer than Ilya's whole body. As for the sword he wielded, it was massive and had a skull in the center of it's cross guard. "Well this proves everything Ilya." Oct looked down at her without emotion. "You're completely useless." His words stung her. Oct meanwhile turned around and started walking away. "You couldn't even summon a servant who you had a powerful catalyst for. Honestly you're as much of a disappointment as your father."

Ilya bowed her head and a few tears started to condense on the edges of her eyes. Until she heard the sound of metal cutting through flesh. She looked up and saw Berserker's sword sticking through her grandfather's back and out his chest. Breaker pulled the sword out and took a massive swing at his head and severed it entirely. Ilya and the other hamunkolesses watched as Berserker held his head in the air and shouted, " **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!** " The other Einzbern homunculi readied varies weapons to try and fight the servant she had summoned. However her Berserker also prepared himself for the fight. Ilya watched as Berserker cleaved through every last one of them. For some reason the sight of their blood made her smile a bit.

* * *

Lancer

Kirei Kotomine dropped the arm of Lancer's former master by her unconscious body after he successfully transferred the command seals to himself. Soon after he did, a green mist appeared close to where he was standing. Once it dissipated it exposed a skeleton like being holding a large bladed staff with various parts emitting a bright green light. From its entry Kirei assumed it was a servant, he inspected the servant a little closer to try and learn some more about it. The servant's body seemed to be made from some form of dark colored metal that he couldn't identify. As for it's staff, it appeared to be made for fighting rather than a magician's staff.

"I assume that you're the servant Lancer."

"I am." The mechanical creature said, "Now that my master has lost her command seals our pact is severed and she can no longer supply me with the mana I require to sustain myself here."

"And I happen to now possess her command seals." Kirei said smugly. "What an odd coincidence." Kirei said in a voice that rang with cockiness.

"Indeed, would you wish to form a pact then?" The machine asked.

"Yes, I assume you wish so as much?"

"Of course."

Kirei prepared himself to form a pact with this war's Lancer when they were interrupted. "L-Lancer." They both heard a weak voice come from the women lying on the floor.

"Master I will form this pact on the condition I am able to keep the human psyker. My collection is surely lacking in that field." The machine said studying the young women.

"Of course, I care not for this woman."

Kirei watched as the machine knelled down and touched his former master's hair. "Don't worry, soon you will have no need to worry about anything."

* * *

Caster

Caster awoke in a puddle of rainwater at the foot steps of Ryudo temple. Caster remembered collapsing from exhaustion from his lack of Mana. His destination was so close and this war had just begun, and for him to die like this. Alone, betrayed, abandoned. He could not end this way, he still needed to complete his duty to his people. "What are you doing?" He looked over and saw another mon-keigh. But this one seemed different he got a calm feeling of off him...

"Come here, I have something that I must ask you." Caster motioned for the Mon-keigh to approach and he complied. "I have something to share with you that you may never believe."

The Mon-keigh who had named himself Kuzuki brought him to a room within Ryudo temple where Caster explained everything about the Grail War and who he truly was. He was expecting him to either laugh in his face or throw him out, but instead he just sat there staring at him. "Do you want to form this pact."

Caster looked at him oddly, "You believe that story, Mon-keigh?"

"Is there any reason that you would lie to me? If you need a master to serve as your anchor I am more than willing to assist you, however I will be unable to supply you with any amount of Mana."

"I'm sure I would be able to find a way to tap into Mana supplies somewhere. As long as I stay out of fighting and anything arduous for now, I should be able to last until I can find a way."

The Mon-Keigh rolled up his sleeve, "Than if nothing else is need to discuss, let us begin."

* * *

Rider

The summoning circle closed and the servant that Sakura summoned standing before her and her grandfather and brother. The servant was massively tall, at least two meters (6' 7'' feet), and very well built with dark black hair. His hair was braided back and his mustache grew in very thick. The armor that he was wearing seemed to be a medium build but it still struck her that it had a feeling of massive amounts of protection. In the few gaps of the armor she could see multiple scars most of them were old, very old. Most importantly the sword that he kept on his belt was almost as long as his massive torso and oddly enough had a highly noticeable curve to the blade.

"So, Sakura you summoned a Rider class servant. Not the greatest pick, one of the three Knight classes would have been much better." Her grandfather took a step closer to the servant to better inspect him.

"All that shows is how useless she really is." Her older brother began laying into her, again. "I guess it's a good thing that I'm taking over the servant for this dunce of a girl. Seriously she's…" Suddenly he was interrupted by Rider's back hand and flew across the room occasionally hitting the ground which left large cracks on the ground and the wall. Shinji rubbed his head and looked at the servant with a fury that Sakura had nightmares about. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

Rider looked at him scornfully and she saw Shinji siver a bit from the look. "You shouldn't ever treat your own sister like that."

Shinji clenched his teeth, "What business is it of yours to interfere in how I treat my sister anyway?"

"Be glad I went easy on you. I've easily removed men's head with the power of my own fist."

Shinji scoffed, "Well just wait until I'm your master, then I'll show you."

"Oh." Rider said, "You think yourself worthy to be my master?" The the giant looked down at the her who was standing close to him but was silent up until this point. "Have I already done something wrong that I've yet know about?"

"N-no i-it's not that. It's just…."

"She's just useless that's what it is." Shinji interrupted her. Only for Rider to raise his hand in a way that looked like he'd slap him again. Shinji hid from the fury of the servant as Rider lowered his hand again.

Rider then turned back to her, "What is it mistress."

"It's just that I don't want to fight." She said softly.

"Hmmm." He started to rub his chin. "I understand my young mistress, however if you will it I shall fight myself and if you will you need not to be involved. However I have a sacred duty that needs to be performed and you young mistress seem to be the perfect master for me."

She couldn't explain it but for some reason Rider made her feel…..safe. The first she had felt in many years, ever since her uncle died at the end of the last war. "I-I'll help you in your quest and be your master." She wasn't sure why she just said that.

"I will serve you loyally and fiercely on whatever battlefield you wish me to fight on." RIder said and bowed

She stared at the command seals, "What! Y-you're suppose to be my servant!" She looked over to her brother who had become even more furious.

"Calm Shinji, Rider has made his choice and we shall respect that. After all we do need his help in this war." Grandfather managed to stop her brother but she knew that Shinji wasn't over with this. She hoped that Rider would be able to protect her from anything this war could throw at them, including Shinji.

* * *

Archer

Rin Tousaka was standing in her father's magical workshop holding his old spell tome. The time was right for her to begin the summoning. "Hear my call. Place thy flesh under my command, and I'll place my fate in thine sword. With the authority of the Holy Grail and your desire to comply answer my call. I possess the virtue of all creation; along with the power to release evil into that creation, and I offer before you my pledge. Now cloak before the three great word spirits hailing from the seven heavens," Rin dropped a small drop of blood from her hand that then landed in the center of the summoning circle, "Come forth to me!" The circle sent out a massive pulse of energy from the circle.

Rin smiled with confidence, ' _I must have drawn the most powerful card. I know it.'_

Suddenly she heard a massive crash and explosion come from the upper level of her home. She rushed to her living room where she believed where she thought was the source of the sound. She approached the door to the living room and tried open the door although it didn't open like it normally did. She threw herself at the door in an attempt to open it. When the door eventually gave way and flew open she entered and looked in. The entire room was a chaotic mess the couches and chairs were flipped over, blankets and pillows were scattered all about, and most of all standing in the middle of the room was a strange figure.

The figure was wearing some sort of armor that she had never seen before. It was light and smooth. It wasn't really all that bulky instead it seemed more...elegant. It was primarily colored red with a secondary white color. He didn't have any weapons at least from what she saw. As for his helmet, it was red like the rest of his armor and had a bright red light where the eyes should be and a smaller white light underneath it.

The being locked eyes with her and walked closer to her. "I assume from the stigmata on your hand that you're the master who summoned me? You weren't there when I arrived."

"Yes I am. I assume that you're the servant I summoned?"

"Isn't my armor sufficient enough to give you that impression?"

"I meant that your my servant and no one else's? I think that Master - Servant pacts should be laid out right away."

"I agree, I would like to know the rules of our pact."

"So are you my servant and just mine and mine alone."

"Yes I am, as long as we form our pact, I will serve no one else. On that I swear to you, is there any other things that you'd like to discuss?"

"Yes, before we form our pact is there anything that you'd want to discuss any rules for pact."

"There is. In the coming battle I would like to have almost complete autonomy, I want to make my own decisions when it comes to where and when I fight if I can help it, and I also want to have complete control over when I use my Noble Phantasm."

"So you don't acknowledge me as your master?"

The still helmeted servant cocked his head at her, "Of course I recognize you mistress." She looked at him oddly, "I'm merely saying that your and my experience are on completely different levels. I promise to listen to your input and understand if you wish to actively participate in the war. However I believe that having my own level of independence could give us an important edge in the war."

Rin calmed down as she began to understand what her servant was saying. "Fine I will give you a certain level of autonomy." She brushed off her skirt, "Alright then is our pact sealed?"

"Of course my master and I promise that on the honor of the Archer class I will prevail in this great war."

"Good then I….AN ARCHER!"

Archer winced and stood up straight again, "I assume that you were expecting another class of servant?"

"I was hoping to summon a Saber, but I can manage to fight this war with an Archer."

Archer looked at her although she couldn't see what sort of face he was making due to the helmet. "I am not surprised really. My people are renowned for their ranged abilities."

Rin perked up wanting to learn of her servant's identity. "Who are your people? I've never seen armor like that before."

Archer looked at her oddly again. "Master surely you jest, one as knowledgeable as yourself must know that have heard of us before."

Rin gave him a very confused look as he reached up towards his helmet. He detached it and she heard air being released from the armor and began lifting his helmet up. She expected to see a standard human face, a light skin shade, and probably dark hair. What the she saw was nothing what she expected. Archer definitely was **not** human. First off his skin was a light shade of blue and secondly he didn't have a noise, at least were we have one, third he didn't have ears, well not at least like humans did.

She studied in amazement at the servant and the fact that she summoned was an alien. That had to be a first in the entire Grail Wars. She was still staring at the servant when he started to speak, "Master you look as if you've never heard of the Tau."

* * *

Saber

Shirou Emiya was having literally the weirdest week of his life. Earlier that week this albino girl walked past him and said, "The Blood God is going to enjoy your head." That was a weird experience needless to say. Then the next day Rin Tousaka called in sick, which was like a first in forever. Lastly at the school he was starting to get this weird feeling from all over the school that he couldn't explain. Not only that but with all the gas leaks and the brutal murder close to the school, things were really weird. Although on the side of normal, Shinji asked him to do his work for him. Shirou really started to hate him but because of the way he functioned he couldn't help but agree to help the idiot. Which is how he found himself cleaning the Dojo.

He had just wrapped everything up when he started to hear what sounded like fighting in the background. He rushed out to try and see what was going on but when he arrived at the sports field he saw two….things fighting each other. The first was a heavily armored warrior in what appeared to be a giant red combat suit or a robot and a large sword. The other appeared to be a Death Robot or a Terminator with a glowing staff. The robot pointed it's staff at the robot thing a beam of light green light shot out towards the robot who dodged it. He watched as they continued to fight. ' _I need to get out of here. If I don't they'll kill me.'_ He thought as he tried to run off quietly but his shoes made a loud echoing sound as he ran off.

He ran for a really long distance and hoped that he managed to lose anything that had tried to follow him. He stopped to try and recatch his breath. Suddenly he felt something enter his chest and when he looked down he saw a spear had entered his body. When he looked back up he saw that the Terminator like thing standing there holding the other end of the spear. The Terminator pulled the spear out of his body and soon he began to collapse.

Once he hit the floor he heard a mechanic voice, "Actually, my collection is lacking in Second Millennium humans. Would you like to join me?" He felt cold steel hands grip him.

Which is when he heard the sound of something shoot past him. "Lancer put him down or I will kill you." He heard a deep voice say. Suddenly though he fell back on the ground and looked up and the Terminator had disappeared.

"Archer where is he!" He recognized that voice, but from where?

"I am sorry, but I could not save the boy."

"Archer, I want you go and follow Lancer, see if you can see who his master is!"

"That would be the best tactical decision." Shirou started to completely lose his consciousness and blacked out.

He reawoke what seemed like several hours later and found a strange heart shaped necklace next to him. He struggled to remember why he was still here. He suddenly remembered as he felt the stab wound from the robot thing. ' _That thing almost killed me.'_ He felt the wound more. ' _No...He did kill me.'_ He picked up the pendant, ' _Is this what saved me?"_ Shirou stood up, and slipped the pendant into his pocket, and began his long walk home.

Eventually he arrived at his home and threw the pendant on his table and sat down at the end of the table. ' _What were those things? Whatever they were they were extremely powerful.'_ He laid on the ground for a while longer waiting for...Something. Suddenly, he felt a disturbance in the barrier around his home and saw a flash of green light shot towards him. He rolled away from his spot right before an explosion of green energy surged from where he was just sitting. He looked up just to see a swing from a black staff. He ducked and avoided the deadly blow from the staff and saw the Terminator-like thing that he saw standing before him.

"Interesting," The machine said, "I never would have expected to see you alive. So when my master said that you were still alive, I was surprised to say the least. You seem to be a psyker of immense power, although we Necrons are unable to truly tell the difference between you from the others."

"A Necron?" Shirou said confused.

"It doesn't really matter, at least not in a minute it won't anyway." Shirou watched as the staff began building up the power.

' _I need to do something, my life was saved twice now. I will not allow it to end like this.'_ He quickly grabbed one of the posters Fuji-nee brought over the other day and reinforced it as quickly as he could. He hit the spear and pointed it down towards the ground which caused a massive explosion that sent him flying through the wall of his own house. He landed outside in the courtyard and bounced across the ground a couple of times. He barely had enough time to stand up when the Necron thing attacked him again. Shirou blocked the staff and at least was able to hold his own and parry multiple strikes for a bit. Until he got kicked in the chest and was sent flying back into the old shed that he was using as his workshop.

As soon as he regathered himself and looked up and saw the Necron thing standing above him and was looking down. "Quite impressive, young psyker. I want to add you to my collection all the more now."

Shirou looked him in the two green dots that were his eyes. "Screw this. My life was spared and I refuse to be killed that easy. I have to live and fulfill my obligations, and I can't do that if I'm dead. I'm not going to be killed here for no reason. At least not by something like you! No Matter WHAT IT COSTS ME!"

Almost as soon as he finishes there was a pulse of energy from the other side of the room. "The seventh servant is here!" He heard the thing yell.

Suddenly a tall blonde man in green armor appeared and threw himself at the machine. Shirou watched as the being swung a massive sword that cleaves through several of the crates that he had stored here. As the blade approached the thing that called itself Lancer, Shirou watched as it quickly jumped out of the way and back into the yard.

With the Necron gone Shirou was able to get a much better look at his saviour. He was a very tall man, at least eight foot. The color of his hair almost seemed like gold and his armor was massive. So much so that it looked almost like it would have been either difficult or even impossible to move in, but judging from the way he was able to swing that sword he could more than easily move around. The color pattern on his armor was dark green and on the massive pauldrons was a symbol, a sword with wings coming out of it. The man's presence gave him a feeling of awe that he had never felt before.

The man looked down at him and lowered his sword to his side. "Young Sorcerer, are you the one who summoned me?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 ** _Hey guy's this is an idea that I got about a month ago. That's why it's taking so long to the next chapter of Assassin's Creed Akame. - Which will be up soon within about a week or so in cause you're wondering. - So I'm really wanting to know what you guys are think about this fic, so please, please, please leave a review! It's really starting to piss me off that I'm not really getting as much reviews. Every review helps me write my fics better, and I don't no that much about you but I want to make my fics better. So if you've taking the time to read this please give me feed back. So yeah. But on other points thanks for reading and I hope that enjoyed this fic and I will see you next time. If you enjoyed this and would like to see more than please like, review, favorite, and/or follow. PEACE OUT AND REMAIN COOL!_**

 ** _But first! I've already had half of my reviews asking so I'm going to say something._** ** _Yes! I have read Kageseo's Property Damage and I used the way he showed all of the summonings for the servants. Pretty much what that was, I was sitting at my desk and Shirou's and Rin's summoning didn't reach my prefered 3000 words length. So I checked Fate and Warhammer crossovers and read Property Damage and showed the summonings for the servants that will matter down the road. So yes this was somewhat influenced by Property Damage but it is going to be different. I didn't really say anything before becuase it's been dead for years._**

 ** _Not only that but I also had a friend going over this so grammer and spelling will be checked by someone else other than myself. SO STAY COOL, PEACE OUT, READ ON, REVIEW, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME._**


	2. Fate

"Young Sorcerer, are you the one who summoned me?" Shirou stared at the man in awe from just the sight from him. "It does not matter really. Child do not fear; for in the coming war I will protect you from any harm. From the warp or from the materium, any foe or threat will fall before my blade...the pact between us has now been sealed."

"Wait…" Shirou started to say but watched as red mark appeared on his hand.

Shirou stared at his hand out of shock. "Wait here while I deal with the xenos." He heard the man say. Shirou looked up as he leap outside into the courtyard and brought his sword down towards the machine. The machine that earlier was attempting to kill him blocked the blade with his staff and attempted to attack the massive man who had just appeared out of nowhere. The two immensely powerful beings parried the other's blows as Shirou watched their fight.

After watching the fighting he began to walk outside of the shed. Almost as soon as he exited the building, the man broke through the Necron's defense and cleaved his sword through the thing's body. Shirou quickly approached the man as the mechanical body hit the ground and slowly began to convert to magical energy.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shirou asked looking at the body of the thing that had tried to kill him earlier.

"Do you really need to ask me that question? You did, after all, summon me into to this world to fight as your saber class servant, master." The man sheathed his sword and continued to look at him. "From the look on your face you appear to be confused."

"Hell yeah I am! I don't know what that just happened!" Shirou yelled losing his self-control.

"So my master is a novice that knows nothing about this war." The servant sighed, "Nevertheless you are my master and I will serve you, regardless of your skill."

"Why you do keep calling me master?" Shirou said beginning to calm down.

"Is there anything else you would like me to call you?"

"My name is Shirou Emiya."

"Shirou Emiya." The swordsmen thought about it for awhile, "Interesting dialect of Low Gothic that you speak in this time. In this war I have been summoned in the saber class. Therefore, if you wish, that is what you may call me for now."

"So, Saber, what exactly are you, and that thing?" Shirou asked.

"Well, Shirou Emiya, I may not be the best to explain this to you, but I will try my hardest. You see…" As Saber began explaining himself they both heard heard a weird noise coming from behind them.

They looked behind them and saw another Necron pulled itself from the ground. It was an exact copy of the one before. Saber instantly withdrew his sword and turned to face the mechanical horror. "Quite the trick, Lancer. I assume that you've transferred your consciousness to another body."

"Indeed, that is my Noble Phantasm, The Infinite. It allows me to transfer my consciousness upon my body's death."

"I've heard of you before, a Necron Overlord that has the ability to transfer consciousness to a body double. However, I never thought that I would ever face you, Trazyn the Infinite." Saber smiled as he spoke the identity of his foe.

"Saber, you know my identity yet I don't know your's. Hmm, no matter. You currently hold the advantage, for the moment. So would you allow me to make a request?" The machine asked him.

"I don't usually make it a habit of negotiating with the xenos, but I'll make an exception."

"We appear to be at a stalemate, you can't kill me and I can't defeat you. So would you consider allowing me to leave?"

"No, I plan to end you here and now. No matter how many times I'll have to kill you." He brought his sword back like he was getting ready to attack.

"My orders are only to observe, I never really wanted to fight. Regardless of whatever it is you want, I intend to leave. So, before I do, I'll give you a present." He raised his staff and brought the end down towards the ground causing bolts of lightning to flash out of the top. Suddenly dozens of scarabs rose out of the ground and swarmed towards the two as Lancer tunneled into the ground and vanished.

Saber prepared himself to face the scarabs things down. As soon as the front few came close enough, Saber swung his sword and sliced through the first scarabs so fast that Shirou could barely see the movement. The scarabs fell to the ground, and then Saber swung the sword again, cutting through some more. Shirou was...Surprised to say the least. The speed in which Saber wielded the sword that he wielded with was, well otherworldly to say the least.

Saber sliced through seven more, soon one of the scarabs landed on his neck. He grabbed the small robot and crushed it within his forefingers and quickly threw it down.

Shirou watched Saber deal with the few beetles that remained. After Saber walked back up to Shirou as his sword slowly disappeared. Shirou studied Saber for any injuries. He soon found a large red gash where the beetle attached itself to his neck. "Saber, you're wounded."

"Yes I am, but it's not the first and I doubt that it'll be the last time before the war ends." Saber said feeling his wound. Suddenly Saber's attention snapped, "Shirou, can you heal this wound for me?"

"What? No! Sorry, but magic like that is far beyond my skill." Shirou said looking at his servant confused.

"Then I'll have to drive off these intruders as I currently stand."

"Wait…" Shirou began to say, however Saber - who didn't wait to hear what else he had to say - jumped over the wall of the complex. Shirou chased him out through the front gate to see him fight a figure in a large suit of red armor. Saber was quickly able to break the other figure's defense easy enough. The red dude fell to the ground and Saber raised his sword to slay him.

Before Saber could finish his opponent, a smaller red figure behind the first yelled out a command, "Archer, vanish!" After that the bulky red figure disappeared and nothing stood between Saber and the other person.

Saber quickly raised his blade again and charged the second person. Shirou had to do something otherwise Saber would murder someone that he didn't know in the first place, but also someone that as far as he knew had never done anything to deserve to die. "Saber stop!" He shouted out getting the servant's attention.

"Shirou of the Emyias, this is the master of Archer." The way Saber spoke sounded as if he was suppose to know what any of that meant. "One of the three Great Knight classes, if we kill her now we can eliminate one of the most powerful servants in the Grail War."

"I've no idea what you're talking about! Grail Wars! Servants and Masters! None of it makes any sense to me!"

"Shirou, I promised that I would explain to you why I'm here. But only after I've dealt with the current threat."

"First explain to me why she'll have to die!"

Saber gritted his teeth ath his master's insistent stupidity. "So, are you going to lower your sword?" The girl behind him asked.

"I decided to kill you here and now."

"Your master seems to disagree. You do know that he could simply use a command seal, right?" She said which caused Saber to react in a frustrated fashion. Saber lowered his sword and walked back over to Shirou.

Saber looked his young master in the eye, "Please don't tell me that you'll invite her over for tea too."

* * *

Saber began brooding at the end of the table by himself as the girl that called herself, 'Rin', and Shirou were drinking tea. 'It would have been easier if Shirou just let me kill her outside the estate.'

Rin was pretty much just filling Shirou in on the basics of the Grail War. "So as for you." Rin said to him. "From what Shirou said you're in an incomplete state."

"What exactly does that matter to you? If you and my master are concerned over my well being don't worry I can only think of ten people who can match me, even at my current power levels. One of them happens to be my father and I think that not even the most powerful of the Psykers would be able summon him. As for the other nine it is highly unlikely that they would be summoned by modern Psykers." Saber stated.

"Why do you keep calling us 'Psykers'?" Rin asked.

"That is what people from my time call mages." Saber quickly answered.

"Wait, are you also from the future?"

"I am. In my life I lead forces of The Imperium of Man on countless victories and conquests in the name of my father. Many were those that I counted brother among my Legion and many were those that fell by my side in battle."

"So, not only is he a powerful warrior but a cunning general as well." Rin took a drink out of her tea before slamming the cup down and slowly starting to have a meltdown. "If I was Saber's master I could win this war easily! Why'd he have to go to a novice like HIM!" Rin then fell down onto the ground and covered her head up with her hands and let loose a low groan.

Soon enough however she jumped up and looked at Shirou. "Alright, let's go."

"Where?" Shirou asked slowly trying to figure out her bipolar attitude.

"To where the man who oversees this war stays, Kotomine Church."

"I don't know, it's getting pretty late." Shirou said looking at the clock that said it was already past two in the morning.

"Oh, alright then. What about you Saber?"

"Hey, leave him out of this!" Shirou shouted at her.

"Oooh, so you can think like a proper master. You don't want me talking to Saber, do you."

"No it;s not that, but…"

* * *

 _Kotomine Church_

* * *

"Master Shirou, next time you decide to argue with Rin do me a favour." Shirou glanced over at his servant with Rin and Archer standing next to him. "Next time you try to beat Rin in an argument, actually fight back."

Shirou sunk a little bit out of shame. "Alright, the fake priest is in this church. We should get this done with as fast as possible." Rin said as she began walking towards the church's entrance. She looked back at the two servants and Shirou. "Archer, I think that you should wait out here and watch for any approaching enemies." Rin then looked at the other young master, "Shirou, you should also leave Saber here."

"Oh, alright." Shirou then turned towards his servant. "Do you mind staying out here with Archer?" Shirou asked his servant.

"I can tolerate the xenos...For now. I suggest though that make your visit with this religious scum as quick as possible, or I may find my sense again." Saber said glaring at the alien in red armor standing barely ten feet away.

"If you want, I could summon my Dawnbreaker here and now and we may both fight each other. That way I could avoid weaker targets at the end of the war.

"That's if you could even acquire your blade before I remove that ugly blue head of your's." Saber said as he placed his hand on his sword.

Shirou looked back as he and Rin continued walking towards the church's gates. "Should we do something?" He said as he watched the two servants argue.

"No. Archer is smart enough to avoid a close quarter fight with someone like Saber who can easily best him in a close quarter fight. Especially outside of his battlesuit."

"His what?" Shirou asked confused.

Rin reached out to open the door of the church. "I guess it doesn't really matter much anyway."

* * *

 _About half an hour later_

* * *

Shirou and Rin walked out of the church. Shirou had now been fully informed of what the Grail Wars meant and had decided to continue to participate as a Master. However, once he and Rin had exited the church they saw both Saber and Archer looking as if they were about to start fighting.

Archer was now wearing a large and bulky suit of red armor, while Saber had withdrawn his sword and was now wearing a helmet with large red angelic wings. "Saber, what are you doing?!" Shirou said as he ran over to his servant.

Saber just looked at him for a long time before muttering, "He started it."

"I don't care who started it! We told you two to behave." Shirou started to yell at his servant as Rin began to catch up.

"Shirou, you don't understand, it is the duty of every human to cleanse the galaxy of the xenos!"

"Saber!" Shirou started to say until he heard a small and quiet voice.

"Hello Onii-san." He and Saber both looked over to the voice's origin point. It was a small, pale, albino girl with hair as white as the snow. He recognised her as the girl that told him something about a blood god from the other day. Next to her was a massive man in red power armor and horned helmet. In his hand he held a large sword with multiple spikes shooting off of it and a skull in the center of the hilt. "It's a pleasure to meet you here, my name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern. You know that name, right, Rin?"

"Shirou." Saber started speaking to him quietly, "No matter what happens stay away from him and do not let that sword touch you."

"What? Why?"

"Because, that, Shirou, is a Berserker class servant, and a traitor filth." Saber said as he walked forwards and focused his attention onto the servant.

Rin watched as Saber and Berserker began to square off. "Archer."

"Yes Master."

"I want you to use you classes main abilities to engage Berserker, leave the melee to Saber."

"Wouldn't it just be wiser to use the fight between Saber and Berserker to escape?"

"With Saber's current mana level he won't be able to overcome Berserker. This could be our chance to eliminate the servant and his master."

"I understand." Archer said as he powered his Pulse Rifle. "I'll find somewhere where I can get a good view of the battlefield." He said right before using his suit's jetpack to fly off somewhere.

"And so it begins." Rin muttered turning her full attention to the coming fight between Saber and Berserker.

* * *

Inside Kotomine Church

* * *

Kirei Kotomine was smiling. Which was odd, he normally only smiled at the sight of another's misery. It might have been that he was smiling because of the reveal that the son of his old enemy, Kiritsugu Emiya, was a master. It would be interesting to see what type of master he would turn out to be. Or maybe he was smiling at imagining his "old friend" and servant, Gilgamesh, own anguish at the fact the Saber of the last war would not be participating in this war.

"You know you should hide that devilish grin before one of your flock see's it." He heard the voice of the King of Heroes.

"Oh really. I'm quite pleased actually. I feel like I just meet an old friend."

"Who's that?"

"The master of Saber."

The priest's words caught the attention of the King of Heroes. "So my betrothed has finally returned to me." Gilgamesh said in his normal proud and arrogant way.

Kotomine's smile grew even more. "The Saber of this war is not your King of Knights."

Gilgamesh proud grin instantly turned into one of anger. "I demand to know the identity of this imposter so I may grant him justice for impersonating my precious King of Knights!" As Gilgamesh continued with his rant Kotomine continued to gain joy from it. He was so glad that the servant taught him what joy truly meant those many years ago.

-x-

Saber blocked a blow from the powerful servant but the force of the blow forced him backwards. 'He's not one of my brothers, so how could he be so powerful?' Berserker roared and charged again and almost knocking him of balance. Saber quickly counter the attack and knocked the opposing servant back. Archer began shooting at the servant again but the energy slugs didn't do an visible damage, but they did distract him.

Saber quickly took the moment to launch a counter-attack. Saber quickly attacked Berserker and was quickly gaining ground. He swung his massive sword at the servant and almost hit him too. If it wasn't for the servant ducking the blow and swing the blade and scratching the Artificer armor that Saber was wearing. Surprising just the scratch alone was more than enough to force Saber flying back and landing by Shirou.

"How…? His sword barely scratched me..." Saber said as he pulled himself of the ground.

"It's not your fault Saber. Berserker's Noble Phantasm, Blade of the Relentless, gains strength with every kill that he makes. Now just a scratch would easily kill you, Emyia-kun." Illya said smiling like a fucking psycho. Berserker then approached Saber who was still trying to stand up. "Just kill him Berserker. He'll just regenerate anyways so just chop off his head and be done with it." She happily said. Christ, this girl was fucking weird.

Berserker raised his blade over his head, getting ready kill Saber. Shirou who had been watching the fight the entire time was now watching what could possibly his servant's last moments. 'I've got to do something or Saber's going to die, but...Screw the damn rules. Doing nothing is even worse.' Shirou rushed forward and pushed the servant out of the path of Berserker's blade, however, it was already too late for him to dodge the strike. Shirou almost immediately felt the pain from the Berserker's attack and saw a massive explosion of blood. Soon after that everything went black.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **So I had a friend look at chapters three and two and I changed some parts.**_


	3. The Second Day

Shirou was having a dream, although it was more a horrific nightmare than a pleasant dream. It started with him and his father, Kiritsugu, back on their porch. He had just made his promise to become a Hero of Justice when a blinding flash of light penetrated his vision. When next he opened his eyes he was teleported to the center of a vast battlefield. One that was covered by thousands upon thousands of twisted and distorted humans. Hell, they looked more like a zombie than a human. Behind Shirou was a group of large men in massive dark green armor fighting the corrupt humans. Several held huge guns that were connected to large packs on their backs that were firing a wave of bullets that cut down the horrors. Others were using flamethrowers or packs that fired concentrated magma at their targets.

Suddenly, one of the corruptions took out a large knife and thrust it into it's chest. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" Shirou heard him yell. Almost immediately afterwards, a massive portal ripped open and a large beast steps out of the portal. The thing resembled a demon out of Christian mythology complete; with horns, red skin, and yellow eyes. Most importantly, a giant fucking double bladed axe.

The beast roared before raising it's axe and bringing it down of a squad of the green armored men before it. Shirou watched as limbs and blood splattered from where the squad just was seconds ago. Most of the other soldiers opened fire on the beast however their combined firepower still had no visible effect. A vehicle that Shirou could only describe as a tank fired an energy beam at the monstrosity. The daemon only seemed to get pissed off and drove his axe threw its body frame splitting the machine in half.

Shirou backed up at the sight of the beast slaughtering the warriors. "COVER ME!" He looked over and saw one of the men in dark green armor run past him carrying a large sword pulsing with energy. The man approached the daemon and jump up towards the beast and pulled his sword back. He plunged the sword into the demon's chest and threw the beast off balance. He pulled the sword out of the monster's chest and stabbed it again. He continuosly slashed at the beast and stabbed at it until it eventually stopped struggling against him. The sight of the man brutally killing the monstrosity caused the corrupted horde to flee.

"FOR THE LION!" The men behind started to chant. "FOR CALIBAN! FOR THE DARK ANGELS!" The man that killed the demon removed his helmet and raised it above his head. Shirou could easily recognize him. Long golden hair, fair features, and a massive sword with a lion on its hilt instantly gave away his identity.

* * *

"SABER!" Shirou yelled shooting awake. He looked around seeing that he had somehow appeared in his room. Oddly enough, his clothes had been changed and his chest had been bandaged up. He looked around for his school uniform but when he found it it was, oddly enough, covered in blood and had a huge gash sliced through it. "What happened last night?" He said to himself.

"Oh, I see that you're finally awake." He looked over and saw Rin standing in his door way.

"Tohsaka, what are you doing here?"

"Is that the thanks I get for dragging you home last night and having the decency to bandage you? Or do you just not remember?" Shirou looked at her confusingly before he finally remembered.

"That's right, I was almost killed by that monster!" Shirou said wincing, remembering the massive amounts of pain.

The two moved their conversation to the kitchen. Shirou made a pot of tea, although Rin was the only one who was drinking it. "So, what do you plan to do for the remainder of this war?"

"I don't know. I-I just don't want a repeat of the last war." He said back to her.

"So what are you going to do if a master starts to kill people?" Rin asked inquisitively.

"Then I'll stop them."

Rin let out an annoyed sigh, "So, you want to have your cake and eat it. Here's the problem with that attitude, this war is different from the previous Grail Wars."

"How's that?"

"So far, all of the four servants I have seen have been from the very distant future. Not just that, but as of yet half appear to be aliens. The point is that these servants might not have the same moral code that we do, nor any connections to this time, some of them might not hesitate to murder innocent people."

"Why would a servant murder a person for no reason! It makes no sense, aren't they suppose to be heroic spirits or something?"

"Yes, but servants are spiritual beings. As such they have the ability to gain mana from eating a person's soul."

Shirou's mind flashed to his own servant and the dream that he had of him. How could a man of such heroism be a bloodthirsty murderer. "No, Saber would never do such a thing."

"I'm not saying that he would, but the other servants may not be so reluctant to devour a normal person's soul. Not just that, but imagine their master, anyone who is willing to allow their servant to run around either unchecked or order to do such things must not be allowed to win the Grail. It's like Kotomine said, 'The only way to make sure that no one who would do anything evil, would be to win the Grail for yourself.'."

"..." Shirou was about to speak, but was suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hold on, I have to answer this." Shirou left his room and walked up to the phone and moved the device to his ear. "Hello." He answered.

"Uhhh, Sempai?"

"Oh, hey Sakura. How's it going?"

"Fine. Umm, I'll be a little late this morning. My uh, my brother is hurt. Very badly."

"I saw Shinji yesterday. He was fine, minus a couple of bruises and a black eye mind you, but it's Shinji."

'I've kinda wanted to do that to him since we met anyway.' Shirou quickly thought to himself.

"What happened to him?" Shirou asked, trying to fake concern.

"Well he, uh, he fell down the stairs."

"Is that all?"

"No, then he-kind of-crashed into one of our walls and-well-broke it."

"How?"

"Well you know my brother, he's kind of a hurtable person."

Shirou was still confused, but knowing better than to push the subject, "Alright then. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Sempai."

Shirou hung his phone up. "Hurtable person. Won't argue with that." He said as he began walking back to his room where he and Tohsaka where talking. Although before he started to he noticed Rin putting her shoes on. "Going somewhere, Tohsaka?"

"Home. I think that I probably shouldn't be staying here any longer than I have to."

"Alright, well see ya later."

"Bye, Shirou."

Shirou watched Rin leave the Emiya estate. 'Alright now I've got to go and….That's right! Where's Saber?"

Shirou looked all over the estate. Guest rooms, dining room, the storehouse/workshop, and couldn't find him. Then it struck him, The Dojo. He walked into the dojo and saw the servant standing in the middle of the room. Unlike the previous day when he apparently only had his armor to wear, he, somehow, found a new set of clothes to wear. Shirou also took note of his servant's stern look. Saber quickly noticed Shirou walk into the dojo. "Shirou, it's good that you're finally awake It seems that the young lady is quite a talented psyker." Saber said in a calm tone. "However, there is something that I do want to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Last night you saved my life from Berserker's attack, however, this act of kindness nearly cost you your own life. I don't want you to put your life at risk like that for the remainder of the war, if possible."

"Are you trying to say that my actions were wrong?"

"Shirou, if you had died, then what? My war for the grail would have ended then and there and you would have perished."

Shirou paused for a second and thought about Saber's words. "I don't think what I did was wrong." He said quietly as if to justify his actions.

"I'm not saying what you did was wrong, but you must think ahead. This war is just beginning and even the smallest slip up could have dramatic consequences for us later on.

Shirou thought about what the servant had said for a moment before deciding to change subjects. "Do you know who that servant was? You seemed familiar with him."

"Yes, in fact I am well aware of that servant's identity." Saber said in a low growl.

"Who is he."

"He's known as Kranon the Relentless."

"Did you know him when you were alive?"

"No, however I know of him. Servants are given detailed information of other Heroic Spirits when we join the Throne of Heroes. As for his Noble Phantasm, he wields the infamous Sword of the Relentless."

"What's so terrible about the sword?"

"Every time he kills a sentient creature with the blade it will strengthen the power of the blade. The blade was able to force me back with a mere scratch, meaning that he must have already slain dozens if not hundreds of people." Saber said with an angry look overcoming his face.

Shirou was shocked at Saber's information, "Can you beat him?"

Saber sighed, "In my life I wouldn't have any doubt that I could defeat him. Where he bests me in pure strength I can best him in skill. Even if Kranon had killed a thousand people, I would have no doubt I would be able to defeat him. The problem is that because my summoning was not only incomplete, but the mana that I'm receiving from you is minimal at best, it'll hamper me in a fight."

Shirou hung his head, "I'm sorry that I'm not able to supply you with the mana that you need."

Saber looked at him oddly, "You have no reason to apologize." Shirou looked back up at the servant. His features hadn't changed that much from his original stern look. "It's not as if you were able to choose your skill level. You and I must make do with whatever we have at our disposal." Saber and Shirou sat in silence for a moment. Saber shot his attention towards the estate's front entrance. "Shirou there are people approaching the monastery."

Shirou was confused at what he meant by 'monastery' before he realized he was talking about his home. "I'm sure it's just Sakura and Taiga." Saber looked at Shirou oddly. "A friend and my teacher." Saber continued to stare at Shirou oddly. "We eat breakfast together just about every morning." Saber just continued to stare at him confused.

"Um, Sempai!" Sakura yelled out.

Shirou just decided it be best not to try and explain it anymore. "Can you just stay in here for awhile? Sakura and Taiga are just normal people. I don't want them introduced into this war if I don't have to."

"I understand, I'll stay here on guard."

"If you want anything to eat I can…"

"SHIROU! I'M HUNGRY!" Taiga yelled out.

"Be right there!" Shirou yelled back. "Would you be alright in here?"

"I'll be fine, you best go and deal with your company." Saber said to Shirou right before he exited the dojo.

-x-

Homurahara Academy

-x-

Shirou sat looking back at the events that had played out this morning and was curious to know if he had accidently mistreated Saber. While Saber said that he was fine he just wasn't sure if it was right just to leave him locked up in the dojo. Eventually in the next week or so, the Grail War would occur. He was sure that either Sakura or Taiga would find Saber hanging around. That wouldn't be the easiest thing to explain.

'I wonder if he's stayed cooped up in the dojo all day.' Shirou thought to himself. 'I wonder if Taiga would mind if I had him as a guest? I doubt she'd mind an eight foot stranger just staying at my house. (Mental Sigh) I'll need to come up with some sort of excuse.'

* * *

 _Ryuudou Temple_

* * *

Caster stood above his magical circle that he just cast upon the floor of the cave his 'master' had shown him. However, the Mon Keigh that he called Master wasn't a real master. The mana that he was receiving from him was, well, absent. Needless to say, this caused a major problem for him. With the Mon Keigh serving as an anchor he could access his massive amounts of Mana but eventually he'd need to get some more mana.

There were, of course, several methods for him to acquire more mana. The first and most common way was for the servant to acquire more mana from his master, (which was impossible at this point). Second was an uncommon ritual called a Mana Exchange, normally done in the most desperate of circumstances where the master would...let's just say Caster was not a fan of beastiality. The last was to drain the life force from the residents of the city. Out of the three other choices it was the best and most attainable. Problem is that if he were to start draining the people of this city someone would eventually notice and eventually they'd trace it back to them.

Kuzuki, his makeshift master, walked into his makeshift workshop, "So, what exactly is your plan, Caster?"

"I need to find a source of mana and the only way I can find will allow our enemies to track it directly to us. So I'm going to need to find a guard to watch the gates. Instead of trusting another servant and master to assist us, I figured it'd be better to summon my own servant to guard this temple."

"Are you still going to be able to summon your own servant and maintain it?" Kuzuki coldly asked.

"Summoning a servant will be easy as it was designed to be simple. Keeping Avenger here will be a different matter completely. I'll be unable to serve as the anchor being a spirit. However, I'm fortunate that our base is this temple." Caster explained the situation.

"Is this temple unique in some way?" Kuzuki asked.

"Not per say." Caster responded, "It is however located at the intersection of multiple laylines. Thankfully someone either had the wisdom or luck to build this temple here. Because of that I'll be able to use this structure as an anchor."

"Fine. You may proceed with your summoning Caster as long as you and this servant do not interfere with my living conditions." Kuzuki said as he walked away from the summoning circle.

* * *

 _The Emiya Estate_

* * *

Shirou just finished cooking dinner for him, Sakura, and Taiga. He and Sakura placed the meal on the table and began to sit down and eat the meal. However, he was completely distracted from the meal. He felt that it was wrong that he was just keeping Saber locked up in his room all day. "Senpai? Are you hungry?"

"What?!" Shirou realized that he completely spaced out. "No it's not that, it's just I got something on my mind."

"What is it Shirou? You know that you can tell us about it." Tiaga chimed in.

"Actually yeah there is." Shirou said as he placed his bowl down. He walked towards his room and opened the door. In there he found Saber sitting in a chair thinking. "Hey Saber, let's go."

Saber looked at him, "Is it an enemy servant or another threat?" Saber asked as he stood up.

"No, I want you to eat dinner with us." Shirou explained provoking a very confused reaction from the usually stoic man.

"I'm afraid that I do not understand. Why would you want me to eat a meal with you and your friends? I was under the impression that you did not want them involved in this war as much as possible."

"Yeah but I didn't think it was right forcing you to be locked up all day like this."

"But Shirou…"

"No buts, Lets just go out there and see where it takes us."

Saber gave up any fighting Shirou's decision and instead gave in. Which is how he found himself standing in Shirou's dining room being glared at by Miss Taiga Fujimura eyes. "This is Saber." Shirou introduced the tall and quite man. "He's my cousin from overseas."

"Wait if he's your cousin than what's he doing here?"

Saber quickly saw that Shirou was beginning to falter under Taiga's interrogation. "My job causes me to travel a lot. I had a last minute negotiation with a company here in Fuyuki I called Shirou to find out where to find a good hotel to stay at. Instead Shirou offered up a room in his house." Saber had to admit that it was damn good lie, well none of it was truly false ethier.

"Then why didn't you tell us about it?" Tiaga asked Shirou inquisitively.

Saber was quick to answer for him. "As I said, it was planned at the last minute. I doubt Shirou actually was able to remember, he seemed to have a lot on his mind." Again none of it was fully false.

"Wait!" He turned his attention to the young purple hair girl on the other end of the table. "Did you say your name was Saber?" She asked him with a very concerned look on her face.

"I did. Although if you wish, you may call me Lion."

The purple haired girl then turned to the young english teacher, "Miss Fujimura, can Saber stay here?"

She sighed before answering, "Fine. You can stay here with Shirou for a few days, BUT, if I catch a whiff of anything off, I'm going to send you packing!"

"Thank you, Miss." Saber sat next to his young master and began to eat with the others. However...elsewhere events that would affect the Grail War beyond measure were beginning to unfold.

* * *

Just outside of Fuyuki

* * *

"That damn servant is making a mess of my plans." Zouken said to himself. Sure, it was funny as hell watching Rider beat Shinji around the house. That, however was before Rider not only killed him...twice, but also destroyed his worm pit as well. He had to rethink his plan on how to obtain the Grail, starting with summoning a servant of his own. Out of the seven classes of standard servants only six had been summoned. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Caster, and Rider; which meant that Assassin, the easiest servant to summon, was still available.

He had just finished creating the summoning circle for his servant. Zouken had absolutely no second thoughts about whether or not he could actually summon a servant, he was the one who created the command seals, but he was nervous about this servant. Under normal circumstances he would expect to summon one of the thirteen Hassan's, however these were not normal circumstances. The worms that he had placed around town gave him more than enough information that these servants were not like those of the last wars. First of all the Archer was a blueberry with an ass for a face, secondly, Lancer was a fucking robot that would just randomly abduct people, and the other servants weren't much better. He figured that even using the word Assassin wouldn't summon Hassan and instead a different Assassin from the distant future would appear.

Nevertheless, Zouken had to summon one if he was to stand any chance at winning this war. Zouken extended his arm and began to speak the words of the summoning. After finishing the required incantation he added the word Assassin. Suddenly a flash of light left him blinded as if had after several times he had seen the summonings. When he looked back upon the circle his prediction was correct, this was not Hassan. In his place stood a man who towered over Zouken and looked to be about the same heights of Rider. Unlike Rider, whose armor was mainly white with an orange secondary color, Assassin's armor was dark blue with a red secondary color. Assassin also looked completely different as well, his face was completely white as if he had never seen the light of day before, and not just that but his black hair was thin and stringy.

"Old man...The eternal torture of my own soul was a pleasure compared to living again. Tell me; what laws have been broken here, to rob me of my eternal vindication, as so I can find the scum, and I shall cut through their flesh!"

"I have summoned you as a servant in the Fifth Holy Grail War, Assassin." Zouken replied while showing him his command seals.

Although he kind of wish he didn't for when he did it caused Assassin to smile widely which exposed his sharp and pointed teeth. "Then my presence here means justice will finally be given to this planet. For the Night Haunter has arrived."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 ** _So I decided to have a friend look at this and he helped me fix the second and third chapters. But anyways I still want to hear from you guys so please leave some reviews. Follow and Favorite if you enjoy this story._**


	4. Training

Archer stood over a battlefield. The conflict was long over but the bodies of his men still strewn across the ground, cut apart with limbs scattered everywhere. The men and women of the of the Fire Caste had suffered massive losses that day. Why hadn't the Ethereals warned us, and if they had known about the...Horrors... Why hadn't they been warned about them?

"Commander!" A young Fire Warrior approached him. "Sir, we've located the Ethereals."

"Good, bring them here. They have much that they need to answer for."

The Fire Warrior hesitated before answering. "They're all dead sir."

He paused, "All three?"

"Yes, sir."

Archer rubbed his forehead, "By the Greater Good!" He paused for a moment. "Do you have our casualties report?"

"If I may sir, it would be easier to give you a list of the survivors. Most of the bodies have been shredded, so we can't recognize most of the remains."

"You are dismissed." He waved at the young man who then rushed away. He looked at the large blade he found in this dark temple. ' _So much death and loss. Is wrong if I...doubt?'_

"Commander O'Shovah."

He turned back to face a familiar face, "Tash'var." He said a sad tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry to press this issue, but the fleet and our men are waiting for orders." The man that Archer identified as Tash'var stated.

"Tell them to make ready. We're going to press further against the Imperium."

"Sir, do you believe that to be the wisest course? It's standard protocol that in the event that an expedition has lost their Ethereals, they're to immediately return to the Empire's space."

"I am aware of the protocol, Tasha Var." Archer said while studying the blade.

"Commander, wouldn't this call into question our loyalties?"

Archer turned towards him seeing Tash'var's concerned...expression. "Please, trust me my friend." Archer said to him.

The other soldier paused for a moment, "Commander, I have always been your most loyal servant." Tash'var gave Archer an odd militaristic salute before walking away.

* * *

Rin woke, "That must have been one of Archer's memories." She muttered to herself. "I wonder what they were talking about?" She began to dress herself while she continued to try and figure out what she had just seen. All she really knew about him is that he's from the future, a general skilled in unconventional tactics, and was something known as a Tau who was able wield a powerful Battlesuit.

She continued to think about her servant as she wandered into her living room. "Mistress." She turned to see Archer sitting in a chair in the room.

"Oh, hey Archer. How was your scouting mission last night?"

"Unfortunately, I couldn't find any other servants. However, I did sense something interesting outside of town."

"What?"

"I believe the final servant has been summoned."

Rin instantly perked up, "How do you know that?"

"I sensed a massive surge in mana coming from just out of town, which ended almost as soon as it began."

"Hmmmm." Rin thought. It was a good assumption that a large mana surge would involve a servant based on the fact that the Holy Grail War was just starting. "Do you know which servant was summoned?"

"I have no idea, however the priest will more than likely know something about this servant and his master. You could ask him, however I cannot promise he'll give you a true answer."

Rin clenched her teeth at the thought of asking Kirei for anymore help for the rest of the war. "Honestly, I'd rather find out as we go along rather than ask **him** for help."

"If those are your wishes, then I will obey them." Archer and Rin stood in the hallway in silence for a moment. "If I may ask, what are your plans?" Archer asked.

"Well, it's the weekend so I don't have any classes. I usually don't have friends over, so you don't have to worry about having to hide yourself." Rin responded casually.

"That's not what I meant. I meant what are you going to do about Saber and his master? If you desire, my Noble Phantasm has the ability to level his block." Rin froze in place at Archer suggestion. "It maybe a little risky, however it would eliminate Saber. Who, if you remember, is the most powerful class of servant."

"ARCHER! I've already told you! You're not to your Noble Phantasm against anyone else unless you absolutely have to!" Rin yelled at her servant. "The damage from it would be far too great. Kotomine would find it hard to cover up a city block being flattened."

Archer frowned at her...Or...Well...The Tau's equivalent to a frown. "Master, I understand that your age may be misguiding you," Rin bit her lip and clenched her fists, "However, if you hope to survive this war and win, you must master the strategy of the Mont'ka."

"I told you already. I. Don't. Want. You. To. Kill. Shirou." Rin said calmly frustrated at her servant.

"Rin, that boy is a master."

"I am well aware of that."

"Are you also aware that he is a master who has openly stated to you that he will fight in this war?" Rin didn't respond. "Eventually you will have to fight him. So why not eliminate him right now in one powerful strike?"

"Archer! I told you not to fight Emiya or his servant for now. If you're so eager to kill someone find the new servant and his master!"

Archer let a frustrated grunt out, "Fine, I'll find this new servant, however, if I come across that boy, I'll kill him." Archer quickly phased into his spirit form before Rin could say anything.

Rin fell into her couch, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Archer was a pain in the ass.

* * *

 _The Emyia estate_

* * *

Shirou and Sakura had just finished cooking breakfast and setting the table. They both sat down to enjoy the meal while Taiga was already digging in, Saber on the other hand only ate a small portion of the meal. For being such a large man he didn't eat that much food.

"So… Lion, you're trained with using swords?" Taiga said with enthusiasm.

"I am, In fact that's where the name Saber came from." Saber quickly said to her.

"We need to spar sometime." Taiga said to him while scooping some more food onto her plate

"That is alright Miss Taiga, I would much rather not hurt you. You've been rather kind to me after all." Saber said casually as if nothing was wrong. Sakura and Shirou froze at his comment while Taiga sat fuming. "Miss Taiga, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright! You've got me wanting to kick your…"

"Well, hey, look at that!" Sakura nearly yelled whilst pointing at the TV. Saber, Tiaga, Shirou, and Sakura looked at the TV.

Like every morning, they had the local news. However, instead of being in the newsroom it was FSNs onsite reporter.

"This is FSN new reporting from site of the local slaughter of a Yakuza den." The camera slowly panned to show an officer standing next to the news lady. "I have Captain Nakano here to answer some questions. Captain, what do we know about this attack?"

"Well unfortunately we don't have any solid evidence as to who did this yet. Although currently we believe that this was a result of a gang war." The officer said calmly.

"A gang war." Shirou muttered to himself. "Fuji-nee, do you know if Riaga is alright?"

"What do you mean?! My grandfather is a perfectly legitimate businessman and has no absolutely connections to the Yakuza!" Taiga yelled, almost sounding rehearsed.

"Yeah, sure..." Shirou said while looking at her disbelievingly before continuing to watch the news.

"Do you know what group is responsible for this hit?" The reporter asked.

"No, unfortunately we don't. The only bodies left behind were members of the Fuyuki Yakuza and no one else. In addition, the assailants didn't use firearms so we don't have any shells or casings to match up with."

"There is a rumour that there was a message writing by using the Yakuza members bodies. Is that true?" Shirou and Saber had now focused on the TV set.

The officer hesitated for a moment. "It is."

"What did the message say? If we may ask."

The officer hesitated for much longer, "Justice has been delivered."

Shirou, Sakura, and Fuji-nee continued to watch the news. "Sorry," they turned to see Saber stand up, "I'm full and am beginning to feel tired. If you'll excuse me." Saber quickly left the dining room in a storm. Shirou noted the look of raw anger that had overtaken his servant's face.

Shirou stared at the door when he heard Fuji-nee make a sound that was a cross between a cry of pain, a yell of shock, and scream of terror before proceeding sprint away shouting, "I'M GOING TO BE LAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTEE!"

"In other news," the main news anchor continued, "An apartment building...WHAT?" She suddenly dropped her calm news persona. "No, that can't be right...It's impossible...Fine, I'll run with it. In other news, a local apartment building disappeared with all one-hundred and twenty-nine residents. Sources claim to have seen a large number of...metal insects surround the building before the disappearance."

Shirou looked at the TV stunned, how could an entire building and it's people go missing? "Senpai," Shirou looked over at Sakura, "Do you want to help me clean up?"

"Of course." Shirou quickly responded.

He and Sakura began to quickly pick up the meal without saying much of anything. Shirou was still thinking about the news and Saber to really think of anything to talk about. They finished up with their work in a relatively short amount of time and were getting ready to go.

"Are you ready, Senpai?" Shirou looked at Sakura and was getting ready to go but he stopped.

"You know Sakura, I think you should go ahead today."

"What? Why?" Sakura said almost like she was pleading for a response.

"I think something's up with Saber. I believe that I should see what's up with him before I head out."

"I guess that makes sense." She said a little sad. "I-I'll see you at school later."

"Yeah see you then." Shirou set his school bag down and began walking to the Dojo.

He opened the dojo's door and peered in the building. "Saber?" He said calling out to the servant. He didn't hear an answer but, regardless he walked into the building. Standing over by the corner he saw the large man thinking. "Saber." Shirou said once more directly to the servant.

"Oh, hello Shirou. I'm sorry, but I had something on my mind." Saber said softly but still very distantly. "Shouldn't you be heading to school?" Saber asked bluntly, almost like an order .

"Well, I thought something was troubling you and decided to see what it was before I left." Saber didn't respond, "It had something to do with that gang fight didn't it?"

"It wasn't a gang fight, Shirou." Saber said bluntly.

"Than you know who it was, right?" Shirou asked.

"I believe so." Saber once again allowed for his wrath to be shown. "But, before I tell you first I need to tell you about myself."

"Ok."

"You see Shirou I am not exactly human, I and my younger brothers were grown inside growth capsules. The reason for that is that our father needed generals, ministers, and diplomats so he could rule a galactic empire and couldn't rely on ordinary humans. So instead he created the Primarchs."

"So you and your brothers, these Primarchs, are super-human?" Shirou asked.

"Post-human would be the proper term, but in a sense yes. However our father didn't predict that not all of us would get along."

"What do you mean? Some sort of sibling rivalry?"

Saber chuckled to himself, "Not exactly. You see my brothers and I were raised separately across the galaxy. Each and everyone of us inherited a particular nature from our father, I received his cunning while my ninth brother received his compassion. Each of our homeworlds influenced our natures either for better or for worse."

"Ok I...I think I understand, but what does this have to do with this servant?"

Saber's face darkened with anger, "I have another brother, Konrad Curze, his nature is justice. If that's what you could call it." Shirou could feel the hatred of Saber's words. "I saw him put entire worlds to the sword just because of crimes that he perceived to have been committed on the surface of the world."

"Do you know how to stop him?" Shirou asked concerned.

"The only way is to stop a servant, is to kill them." Saber materialized his sword. "I intend to hunt him down when I get the chance."

"When do you think you will be able to hunt him?" Shirou asked in a low tone.

"I don't know. There is the matter of your safety that needs to be attended to first."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shirou asked confused.

"To hunt down him down I'll have to leave your side. Which would in turn open you up for an attack, and with our link being minimal at best, I'd have no idea until it was too late."

"Then why don't I come along with you?" Shirou proposed.

"No! I know my brother and I know that I he won't hesitate to kill you. With my poor power levels I can't promise to keep you safe."

"Saber if you can't leave me alone so you can fight him then how are you going to fight him? The only possible way to fight him is for me to fight him alongside you."

Saber looked away from him and held a long thoughtful look. "I thought that you had your schooling to attend to?" Saber said while arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, but…" Shirou's voice trailed off. "I believe that this is much more important than whether or not I show up today."

Saber stood up and looked down upon from his towering position, "Alright my Master, if it is your wish to hunt my traitorous brother, than I as your servant must follow through with that wish."

"Alright so where do you think we should begin?" Shirou said while standing up, only to knocked back down about half way up. "What the he.." Shirou looked up while rubbing his head. He saw Saber kneeled down over him.

"I agreed to hunt him with you, that does not mean however that I will allow you to go without any knowledge on fighting."

"Wait...What?" Shirou asked standing up.

"I am going to train you in the basics of how to use a sword." Saber said with a grin.

* * *

Sakura continued walking to her school, but continued to look back hoping to see Senpai behind her. "Mistress." A disembodied voice came from her right. Just as she looked to who the voice came from. Just as she did Rider materialized.

"RIDER!" Sakura quietly yelled. "What are you doing! I told you not to materialize during the day!" Sakura grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby alleyway.

Rider looked at Sakura with an ever so slight hint of anger. "I only wanted to ask you something?"

"What?!"

"That boy you mentioned," Sakura entire body froze. "Is he a master?"

She hesitated for awhile, "Yes he is."

"Then I'll eliminate him on his way to school." Sakura froze. "With your permission. A lighting swift attack should be..."

"NO!" Her reaction made Rider jump. "I-I don't want you to hurt Senpai."

"Mistress, the boy is a Master. He would kill you if he knew that you were also involved in this war." Rider's tone was that of an adult talking to an annoying child.

Sakura turned away from the servant and thought about what to do. She quickly turned back, "Rider by the power of my command seal, you are to protect Shirou and never do anything to harm him."

One of the red seals burnt away from hand and Rider winced from it's power. "AHHHHHH! Are you serious! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU WASTED THAT COMMAND SEAL ON SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL!"

Sakura didn't look the large man in the eye, instead he was looking towards ground. "I'm sorry." She said in a soft tone. "I-he's-we're…" She exhaled and then looked back up at him. "Rider, have you ever had someone or something precious to you. Something you'd sacrifice anything to protect?"

Rider didn't respond. He only was able to look into her sad, empty eyes. "I understand now." He muttered and chucked which caught Sakura off guard. "I'm sorry for yelling, I shouldn't have questioned my master's will."

"It's alright Rider." Sakura looked out of the alleyway, "Ok, so I've got to go to school. I'll see you afterwards."

"I'll patrol the area around the school while you're there." Rider said while slowly disappearing into his spirit form.

* * *

"You're open!" Shirou flew back hitting the opposing wall of the dojo. Saber walked over to him, "Shirou you have to stop overextending yourself. While your swings have a great deal of power behind them, they leave you completely open to an enemy strike."

"Well it's not like I was really able to defend myself." Shirou said holding his side that was probably starting to bruise by now. "We've been at this for almost an hour and I haven't been able to even get within arms reach."

Saber stretched out his hand as if he were offering to help Shirou to stand up. "In a battle your opponent will never show you compassion. Pain is the best teacher Shirou." Saber walked back over to his end of the dojo after Shirou was standing back up. "Try to attack me again."

Shirou grabbed his training sword, "Alright if you want it like that!" Shirou charged Saber with his sword over his head. Once within in his arms reach Saber swung his own sword which launched Shirou back. Shirou bounced off the ground three times before he finally stopped.

Saber walked over to him again and knelled down by him again. "Shirou, are you ready to give up?"

"What! Are you serious?! I haven't gotten to land a hit of my own." Shirou said in the midst of panting.

Saber began to slightly smile, the boy may not have been able to wield a sword well but he was definitely persistante. Saber walked back to his end of the dojo. Shirou rearmed himself and walked back over to where Saber was standing. "Shirou, what do you do if you cannot overcome an enemy?" Saber said looking at him with a new serious look.

"Um, what?"

"You have two options, you adapt or you die. If you can not change your style of fighting to beat your opponent death is certain to follow. Where do you think that you failed when fighting me?"

"I-umm-"

"You attempted to overwhelm me physically, by charging straight at me you deliberately sought to beat me in a physical fight. Skill was another factor, our difference in skill level is clearly seen. Lacking in both of these places severally limited you, however there are multiple lanes to victory."

"Like what."

"Instead of following an honorable route that will get you killed, attack an opponent from where they'll least expect it."

"And where would that be?"

Saber shook his head, "It wouldn't be very unexpected if I told you were to attack. You must learn how to see the opponent's weaknesses and act upon them at a moment's notice. With that in mind try to attack me again." Saber pointed his training sword back at Shirou.

Shirou studied Saber. His positioning, the way he was wielding his sword, where he was placing his body's weight. Essentially he was trying to see where Saber was the weakest and how he could exploit it. However Shirou couldn't see anything that would hint at a weakness, well except.

Shirou exhaled and the charged the servant however immediately before he entered his reach Shirou dashed to the left. Saber quickly swung to his right to try and hit Shirou who simply ducked. When Saber's swing failed to connect he overextended himself enough for Shirou to drive his training sword towards his chest. Unfortunately for Shirou before he had the opportunity to land his first strike on the servant, Saber backhanded him with his spare hand.

Shirou once again was sent flying. When he was able to stand back up he noticed Saber approaching. "You can not expect your opponent to fight you honorably Shirou." He handed Shirou the training sword that he dropped earlier. "Although that was a good attack. On an average opponent it would have landed." Shirou took his training sword as Saber began to walk back to his position. "Are you ready to take a break?"

Saber turned around and met a surprise attack from Shirou with his training sword. "Getting tired Saber?" Shirou said cockly.

Saber parried it away and hit Shirou in the chest. "I haven't even broken a sweat." Saber said smiling as Shirou stood back up and prepared himself for another round.

* * *

' _Interesting.'_ Archer said inspecting the ground where a broken magic seal was laid down. The seal was lying in the middle of a small clearing of trees in the middle of the forest. He could see why Assassin was summoned here, far away from civilization and it rested right on top of a lay line. ' _This has been used in probably the past day. Which means that this is likely spot for Assassin's summoning.'_

Archer turned around and began walking away from the clearing. However he had a feeling that he couldn't shake, it was the feeling that he was being watched. If there was a servant that was getting ready to attack he'd have to find a place that worked to his advantage. A small dark clearing would have been in obvious favour of Assassin, who he was expecting.

CRACK. The noise was from the other end of the clearing. He quickly turned around and saw a Necron standing there with a scythed staff. Archer summoned his sword and pointed at the skeletal machine.

"Who are you?" Archer said in a low growl.

"Are you asking my name or my class?" The Necron asked without any emotion.

"It doesn't matter really," Archer said whilst powering up his suit's plasma generator. "At least not in a minute." Archer quickly aimed and fired at the machine the plasma bolt hit it in the shoulder. On the average human it would have kill them, however this was not a human. The Necrodermis quickly began to repair itself and soon was ready for battle.

"A fair shot. I've heard about the Tau's preference for ranged weapons, it seems the rumours were more than that." If Archer hadn't known any better he would have claimed that the machine was enjoying itself. "Come to think of it, my collection is severely lacking in Tau."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 ** _Hey guys! So I finally got this updated so yeah awesome. Please leave a review. I really need feedback to keep this going. I want to hear what you think and would like. Otherwise thank you for reading and see you later._**


End file.
